fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apostle
Apostles '(使徒, ''Shito) are a species of magical warriors in Earth Land and Edolas. Description Apostles are a species of beings that, according to Zancrow, are known to be the third strongest among all species in the world. Their physical strength and senses are beyond that of a normal human, they are considered to be the third strongest race in the world. They can jump to extraordinary heights and even break metal. Their kicks are like lightning and they can even take down the mighty king of beasts in one blow. Even Ezra Scarlet commented that the Apostle Race is the third strongest, surpassing even Goddesses in terms of their strength and enhanced senses. Apostles like Suzaku as an example can perform loud battle cry or echolocation to map their locations so that they can navigate through dark places. Apostles that are "pure bloods" are stronger than those who are not. Due to their great physical strength, they have low quantities of magic (because of this, using Magic Vessels or Household Vessels often leave them paralyzed or close to death) but half bloods seem to have more magic power than pure bloods. Their extraordinary abilities made the Apostles very formidable and dangerous opponents such that one should avoid encountering any of them. All Apostles have red hair and eyes. Most Apostles have a piercing under their lower lip. Magic and Abilities Apostles have a blood-line type magic that passes from one Apostle to another, giving them more power which enhances their abilities. Their most common abilities are: * '''Enhanced Strength or Immense Strength: Depending on how much strength they inherited from their grandparents and blood relatives, they either have Enhanced Strength or Immense Strength. Whatever the type of strength they inherit, they are still the third strongest of all Earth Land and Edolas races. * Enhanced Senses or Immense Senses: This ability also depends on their maternal and paternal relatives as well as the ancestor of their family blood-line. * High Intelligence: To make up for their low amount of magical power, they are genius-level intelligent and very smart, enough to make up for the difference in their amount of magical power. * Echolocation Roar: Most Apostles can use this ability unless they are deaf and then this ability is weakened severely. * Battle Roar: This ability scares away enemies and calls other nearby Apostles to a fellow Apostle`s aid if they are in danger. * Mastery of Hand-to-Hand-Combat: This ability is weakened severely if the Apostle is blind as all Apostles from the time they are born, know how to fight as it keeps them from becoming slaves or being sold into slavery. * Flying: Most Apostles are able to harness the wind albeit temporarily that allows them to fly for a brief amount of time. Uncommon Abilities * Water Walking: This ability is possessed by Suzaku, who is able to walk on water, use water with minimal effect to her, and use the water to protect herself. Other rare cases of Apostles possessing the water walking ability like Suzaku are been noted. * Prophecy/Foresight: Sheba is the only possessor of this ability and the only one in the entire Apostle Clan able to see the future. Known Apostles Members Pure Blood Half Blood Unknown Category:Races Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Warrior